


The Journey Of Christina

by ExoticMisfortune



Category: Original Works
Genre: Distopia, Fantasy, Future, Multi, Steampunk, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticMisfortune/pseuds/ExoticMisfortune
Summary: This story was about a dream that I had constantly had and I’m turning it into a story sorry if the plot is very confusing I was making it super fast and I was haft asleep.





	The Journey Of Christina

**Author's Note:**

> Btw the setting is in here as well just a heads up

A Girl who is in a society where people who are anything that is different from being a normal human being are seen as freaks to everyone, but her father on the other hand hates them a lot he doesn’t like it when his daughter goes to those shows where they show off them. She also has a dog who is like that a very small and sweet dog but her is the catch the dog doesn’t age it only stays as a puppy she feels bad for the poor guy because no one adopted him because he isn’t a normal dog so she did her father didn’t like it but she did it anyway.what her job is is where she designs clothes for all kinds of people celebrity’s,actor,plays,movies etc but her dad doesn’t approve of her job he thinks that she should work with him at his office but he is still trying his best to supporting her. She also dressed really weird for some people most people dressed in white,gray,black,brown etc But she liked to do colors instead she would get weird looks thrown at her was but she didn’t care. Then their was her best friend she was a sweet heart she would always help her with her work and give her ideas and she would help her hide from her dad when she needed it even though she is 16 and she is 50 they are still a good pare of best friends. Then their were her two friends (friend 1) and (friend 2) (friend 1) is a monster... but he is a very friendly monster! Their is no need to be scared of him ok so about (friend 1) he is an inventor a really good one too! He actually built her sewing machine to help her work go super fast he is the best friend (but what she doesn’t know is that he has a crush on her but doesn’t know how to go up and tell her). Let’s talk about (friend 2) he is a twin which she found super cool when they first met he kind of doesn’t have a job because he is a twin and people in their society don’t like people like that so he can’t really get a job. So that’s why he lives with her! It is so much fun having him around sometimes his twin comes around and they play tricks on me while she’s working it can be kind of frustrating when they do that but it’s all and good fun. Now her mother... her mother isn’t with her anymore she died when she was just 5 years old all that she could remember of her was the lullaby that she sang to her when she falls asleep she does have a picture of her in her necklace and she always where’s it. 

Setting: this setting takes place where it’s our world with the Technology but I’m going to put my little spin on it so just you wait.


End file.
